From NO 132.782 (Peter Opsvik) there is known a chair for children comprising to side members which at the bottom merge into a leg support and at the top carry a back rest connecting the upper portions of the side members. At the inner surfaces of the side members there are provided tracks, wherein can be inserted the side edges of a seat plate and a foot plate, respectively, which plates thereby are given an optional height and thereby the possibility of being used by both small children, larger children and adult persons for one and same chair structure.
In connection with such chairs for children which usually are manufactured from wood or another suitable material, there has been a requirement for a back cushion and a seat cushion which in a simple manner can be attached to and detached from the back support and seat, respectively, for thereby improving the sitting comfort of the chair user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,474 relates to a chair cushion for retaining a baby in a chair, but here the cushion is provided with an upper pocket which is to be threaded onto the back support. Consequently, this cushion does not comprise a specifically designed main portion rendering support for the back portion of the user, at the same time as the back portion comprises one or more side-portions combining the attachment of the cushion itself as well as additional support for the user, especially in connection with chairs for children both with and without a guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,320 relates to a cushion with assembled back portion and seat portion, but without slit side portions which in connection with for example chairs for children of the type "tripp-trapp" as discussed in said NO 132,782 can pave the way for additional upholstery whether such chairs are used with or without a sitting guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,903 relates to a child's auto seat, wherein is suggested an upholstery around the child's seat, such that a passengers placed next to the child's seat shall not be injured. Neither has this publication any relevance in relations to the present child's cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,878 relates to an invalid chair cushion having side portions which do not form a part of the back portion, but a part of the seat front. It is true that there are suggested some very narrow attachment straps on the back portion, but these are only intended as means for attaching the cushion to the chair, see especially FIG. 3 in this publication. Otherwise, the discussed side portions constituting a part of the seat front are adapted to extend all around the chair back, which most apparently is seen in FIG. 2 of said publication. Said prior art side portions will thus constitute a separate part of the cushions main portion itself, and said prior art side portions can not on the one hand be used as means for attachment to the chair with expanded supporting portion, and/or attachment means on a supporting guard, at the same time as the expanded supporting function is conserved.